The objective of this proposal is to investigate the mechanisms by which alcohol alters metabolism and the interaction of these alterations with energy-dependent active transport processes. Model systems of liver, pancreas, gastric mucosa and intestine will be used in which multiple parameters can be examined. Examples of model systems are: 1) intact and isolated perfused intestine. Measurements will include electrophysiological methods (potential difference and resistance), unidirectional and net flux studies (Na ion, Cl minus, glucose and phenylalanine), and biochemical determinations of carbohydrate intermediates, ATP, ADP, cyclic AMP, adenyl cyclase, phosphodiesterase, Na ion k ion ATPase, glucose, glucagon, insulin and ethanol. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: KUO, Y.J. and L.L. Shanbour. Effects of Bile Salt on Ion Transport in the Canine Gastric Mucosa. Federation Proceedings 34:385, 1975. Bo-Linn, G.W. and L.L. Shanbour. Effects of Antral Perfusion with Ethanol on Fundic Acid Secretion and Potential Difference. Clin. Research 23:246, 1975.